Someone Different
by PrincesseSophie
Summary: William Darcy is a cold 21st century capitalist who s used to be treated like a king and taken seriously, but what will happen when he meets the humorous Lizzie Bennet? please review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Pride & Prejudice- modern version

Chapter 1

Just another morning in the always so awake New York City, William Darcy got of his limo, on his elegant black suit and his Blackberry, and walked into _his _building, yes, he owned the big computer making company Devonshire & Pemberly, the one his father had founded 35 years ago, he had a passion for early computers, and although William Darcy was only 28, he shared this interest and was honoured to inherit it after his death, he remembered how close he was to his mother until she died giving birth to Georgiana when he was 13, but that didn´t stop him from establishing a very loving relationship with his sister, and then his father, the one who taught him the world of business, he tried not to think about his parents´ death, it had been 5 years and for 5 years Devonshire & Pemberly had increased its sales and economy remarkably thanks to him.

Everyone in there and maybe in all New York knew who was THE boss, everyone would respect him wherever he went, his employees were very loyal to him and to the company although their relationship was zero intimate and 100% professional, just instructions and business talk, he was a workaholic indeed, but it was working, he was a multi- millionaire, he didn´t go out much, except for business or Upper East Side parties, but that was just for compromise, he didn´t really like the people there, all ambitious men and women who swore the world went around them and their ego and gossip was always the order of the day, he would spend Christmas every year with Georgiana and …well, his aunt Mrs. Catherine de Bourgh, God, how much he despised that woman, but she was his beloved mother´s sister, she had always been very strict with him, still treating him like a child and insisting upon him marrying her daughter Anne, so he would have to marry his cousin. Was that woman not crazy? Didn´t she know that people stopped doing that mainly because of all the genetic diseases and mutations it provoked?

He didn´t even had time to date, not to mention that he didn´t know anyone but shallow snakes who would literally throw themselves at him for his name and his money. Didn´t they have a personality and some self- respect? Sometimes he would catch himself fantasizing about loving a woman, but a different one, one who would love _him_, who was smart, and beautiful, and kind, and strong, and… ok yeah he was asking for too much, he would shudder the fantasy right away. But then again and again. He tried to distract himself by going to Barnes & Noble, he liked it there, it was quiet, intellectual, he was in the classical novel section going through all the books when suddenly, he felt a human body crash against him, he turned around and beside him was a young girl, well, she was like 20 but she looked so young, she was beautiful, her cream- tone skin matched with her brown hair cut in fangs and her incredibly deep brown eyes, even with her youth she looked somehow wise, like she could teach him the purpose of his own life , he stared into her eyes for a moment trying to figure them out when he was interrupted by her voice.

Sorry sir.

What? Oh, eh, yeah, ….. sure, no problem- he started muttering feeling like an idiot.

By the look in her eyes he could say (and that was all he could say) she recognized who he was , the handsome, rich, cold, Mr. William Darcy, and yet, all he got was a "sorry sir".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here´s the 2****nd**** chapter. I need some advice so please review! Thanx!**

He was at the cash and he saw she was looking in another section, he thought she was pretty, not like the women who usually tried to hit on him. She seemed much focused in her books. He liked women who read, not that he had met many, but there was an air of confidence in them.

Sir. Sir!- he jumped at the sound of a female voice- that would be a $120 Mr. Darcy- she said and then started to giggle.

Oh yes, sorry

He handed her his American Express, and after he signed she wrote something on his ticket and gave it back to him with a sweet smile. He took it a little coldly and got out. On the limo he opened the ticket and it said in girly letters: "Lisa, (512) 543- 762 3". "But why!"- he thought.

It was almost midnight; he sat on the living room at his penthouse and started listening to his messages. Business, business, business, Caroline "Stalker" Bingley, and finally a call that cheered him up:

"hey Darcy! It´s Charles! I´ve been trying to reach you day! Are you free on Saturday? Maybe we could go to some Starbucks or meet at your place. Got a lot of catching up! Call me as soon as you hear this message."

By the end of the message, there was a slight smile on William´s face. It had been a while since he had last seen his good friend. He was always so cheerful, even if he was Caroline´s brother, he liked him very much. He called him immediately and they agreed to meet at his place on Saturday with the condition that he didn´t bring his sister, Charles laughed out loud at this.

Elizabeth Bennet got to the medium sized apartment she shared with her best friend and now roommate Charlotte:

Lizzie! How was your day at work?

Good. I had to stop at the library, that´s why I took so long. Sorry.- she said deciding not to tell her that she had met the famous William Darcy today, she expected him to be arrogant and say something like "watch were you´re going!" but instead she got a "sure, no problem".- I´m gonna call Jane!

OK!

Jane!- Lizzie was all excited at hearing her favorite sister´s voice.- how´s everything going!

Great! And you? How´s your amazing job?

As amazing as it sounds! I won a debate today about abortion!

Wow! I am sooo proud of you my little sister!

How about you?

Well, guess what? I met someone!

Aaaahhhhh! Tell me!

His name is Charles Bingley. Maybe you know him, he´s lives in Manhattan, and he´s a lawyer. But very wealthy! Haha, that´s what mom keeps saying since I met him last weekend . He came to Sacramento to meet Mr. Lucas I think. Charlotte must know.

Well Jane, I knew soo much beauty couldn´t be for nothing!- Lizzie tried to imitate her mother.- You are a girl of great expectations! You couldn´t marry anyone less than Mr. Charles Bingley!

Hahaahahaha, very funny sis, you haven´t met any rich guy from Manhattan?

And again, Lizzie decided not to mention certain gentleman.

Eh, no, Jane you know only true love will persuade me to marriage, which is why, I´ll end up an old maid. Besides, I have a cool job! I´m not gonna lose it because of some handsome, rich man and be the envy of all gold- diggers in Manhattan! Give up saving the world for a job as a housewife and a socialite for a man who´s never gonna be there? It´s just not worth it Jane, really.

You know? Someday someone´s gonna catch your eye and you ´re gonna have to watch your sharp tounge! Hahaha. One day I swear I ´m gonna find you someone!

Wow Jane you´re swearing!

They both started laughing out loud and ended the conversation.

You must see her Darcy!- Bingley was talking excitedly about this girl while Darcy looked at him skeptically.- Seriously! She´s like the most gorgeous creature I´ve ever seen! And so kind! The blonde angel of my dreams. Darcy, you have no idea!

You sound like Dorian Gray talking about Sybil Vane- Darcy laughed.

Listen to me now Lord Wotton- said Bingley trying to sound sarcastically severe- I don´t know how or when but I WILL make you love someone, trust me, I will!

Unconsciously, he thought of the girl at the library, he decided not to bring her up.


End file.
